starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
AH/G-24 Banshee
|fgcolor= |image=Banshee SC2 Cncpt2.jpg |create= |comiss= |early=2502 |last=2511 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |faction= |type=Tactical strike aircraft |propulsion=*Two turbofans (default) *Special propulsion system (space use) |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=*Backlash rockets (standard) *Rapid-fire projectile weapon (KMC variant) *Shockwave missiles (alternate outfit) |FTL=No |job=*Infantry support *Air cavalry |command= |crew=1 (pilot) |concattop= }} The AH/G-24 Banshee Tactical-Strike Aircraft'Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. is a terran air unit in StarCraft II. Overview Propulsion The Banshee is powered by relatively low-thrust and inexpensive VTOL turbofans capable of operating only in an atmosphere,2007-08-23. Banshee. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. coupled with a fantail rotor assembly for steering and banking.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The turbofans are sturdy, simple in design, and relatively easy to maintain. They allow for indefinite loitering with minimal noise, which is perfect for stealth operations. The fans allow the Banshee to be dropped from orbit,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. but are incapable of attaining escape velocity. However, Banshees are outfitted with special propulsion systems only used in space.2012-10-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-15. The Dominion Special Forces make use of a Banshee variant with upgraded twin VTOL turbofans as well as a new rear vertical stabilizer, ensuring superior stability and performance. The Banshee's cockpit is fully pressurized, and an oxygen generator is integrated into the ship's design—both were integrated after the ship's initial deployment. These features allow for quick orbital deployments to more efficiently support troops on the ground, and to strike at targets of opportunity.2014-10-10, Banshee Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-18 Armament The Banshee was designed to be both economical and effective. Built specifically to provide air support for frontline infantry, they are ideal aircraft for tactical strikes. Banshee pilots are outfitted with RS fusion suits.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 The Banshee is heavily optimized for its intended role. Its standard armament is air-to-ground Backlash rockets. Additional armament options were also developed. Kel-Morian Banshees were armed with rapid-firing projectile weaponry capable of striking aerial targets. By the Second Great War, Banshees could carry the Shockwave missile battery, which bombard a longer linear area ahead of the aircraft, rather than just a smaller circular point as with the default Backlashes. The Banshee received cloaking devices after entering service with militias and guerilla forces. Salvaged cloaking devices from Wraiths allow the Banshee to become an effective raider, and the Dominion's "stealth darling." This DN51 cloak generator features higher uptime, tighter field cohesion, and more significant light refraction than any previous terran cloaking system.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. By the Second Great War, the Dominion Armed Forces were equipping their Banshees with the DN51 cloak generator; at the time, the DN51 was such a sophisticated example of Dominion technology that special teams were deployed to recover them from crashed aircraft. Mercenaries made use of heavily modified Banshees that used a variety of cobbled together parts, some using bulldozer parts in their armor design. Banshees were utilized by planetary defense forces such as the Knights of Tyrador, and served with distinction against Cerberus Program ultralisks in the Battle of Tyrador IX By the Defenders of Man Insurgency, the Umojan Protectorate appeared to be fielding Banshees, and some were infested by the zerg on Jarban Minor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. History The Banshee was designed by Procyon Industries to meet requirements from the Terran Dominion for a dedicated ground attack aircraft for counter-insurgency operations. The Banshee was an entirely new design; adapting an existing design was unlikely to be satisfactory. After much experimentation,Units: Banshee, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-10-03 the Banshee was in use by the Dominion by 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. and within the same year, the Kel-Morian Combine.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). It has proven very successful in service. Initial deployment within the Dominion was disappointing. The aircraft was judged as too inflexible, and many were relegated to minor roles with backwater militias. Over time, ease of interstellar deployment, the ability to deliver strikes over difficult terrain, and the addition of the cloaking device, led to more widespread deployment within the Dominion. The Banshee gained a reputation as a Dominion terror weapon due to collateral damage caused in urban combat (a result of the craft's poor guidance systems for its backlash rockets). Guerilla and resistance forces also found the Banshee useful against the Dominion. Banshees are used as light-infantry support, and can operate with Vikings as air cavalry.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Despite its original purpose as a counter-insurgency weapon, the Banshee went on to be used against protoss, zerg, and terran front line forces. Little can be done to alter the public's negative perception of the Dominion, but it has nonetheless gained a permanent place in its airforce due to its low cost and easy maintenance. Raynor's Raiders gained access to the craft during the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Through a series of backdoor deals, the Umojan Protectorate was able to acquire a limited number of Banshees from Procyon Industries, although the company maintained they were stolen. These Banshees were in use by the time of the Defenders of Man Insurgency.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. After the End War, Dominion engineers have made critical upgrades to the banshee's twin VTOL turbofans, enabling superior stability and performance when paired with the new vertical stabilizer in the rear of the craft.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit StarCraft II |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Banshee SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Banshee SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders (2504–) Moebius Corps Defenders of Man Covert Ops Crew |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Whispers of Oblivion Legacy of the Void Into the Void Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Tactical strike aircraft |useguns=Backlash rockets |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=100 80 (Co-op Missions) |supply=3 |campcost= |time=43 60 (Campaign and Co-op Missions) 30 (Co-op Missions Raynor) |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Tech lab/tech reactor (attached) |hotkey=E |speed=3.85 (+1.4 with hyperflight rotors) (Versus) 2.75 (Co-op) |accel=3.25 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.75 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=140 140 (+14 per level) (Co-op Missions Raynor) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Backlash rockets |gun1strength=12 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.89 (Versus) 1.25 (1.09 at Raynor level 15) (Co-op) Mastery: +1% per Mech Attack Speed mastery point. Up to a maximum 0.87 (Co-op) |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=700 |makescore=350 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Banshees can quickly destroy buildings, even powering through anti-air defenses, and are strong against heavy armored ground units like the , , and colossus. Other races should deploy specialized anti-air units such as corruptors and phoenixes to keep them in check.Browder, Dustin and Bornakk. 2009-03-30. BlizzCast Episode 8. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-03-31. Ground unit counters include s, thors, s, stalkers equipped with blink, and psionic storms.2009-07-03,StarCraft II Exclusive Fansite Q&A - StarCraft2.net.pl. Battlenet Network. Accessed on 2009-07-22 In the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign, Banshees can be upgraded to fire their missiles in a straight line, doing splash damage to units in a line similar to the hellion or lurker. They can also be upgraded to consume half of the energy while cloaked, letting the Banshee remain cloaked longer. Banshees bank on turns like some other air units.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. Versus Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty Banshees are unlocked by playing the mission "Supernova".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Their cloaking ability is automatically researched. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Banshees are available to Jim Raynor in Co-op Missions. Raynor can also call down the Dusk Wings as a temporary calldown with his Banshee Airstrike ability. Nova gains access to advanced covert banshees with enhanced health and abilities. Stukov has infested banshees. Upgrades and Abilities Nova Covert Ops Banshees are available to Nova starting on mission "Trouble in Paradise". Infested banshees are encountered in the mission "Night Terrors." Abilities and Upgrades Development In the game engine as early as 2006,2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 the Banshee was one of the first terran units conceived for StarCraft II, replacing the Wraith.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Banshee. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 It was made to be both similar and different to the Wraith, the key difference being the nature of their attack. As many cloak detector units are aerial, this would prevent the Banshee from attacking the units which presented the greatest threat to it. As such, the Banshee fulfills the role of a base raider of a "combined-arms" terran force.PC PowerPlay #153 p42. Visually, it hardly diverged from its original conception. In early builds, the Banshee delivered an area of effect attack, which was removed March 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The area of effect attack returned in the single-player campaign in the final product. In addition the Banshee had three unused upgrades; Cloaked Damage, Distortion Blasters and Distortion Thrusters. Distortion Blasters enabled the Banshee to deal 25% more damage, while Distortion Thrusters likewise increased the base movement speed and acceleration by 25%. Both upgrades took effect only while the Banshee remained cloaked. Cloaked Damage has no effect in-game as it remains incomplete.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 The banshee was also to have an Apollo Reactor upgrade that increased its energy. The original portrait was female,2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. but was replaced by a male as of April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2009-04-16. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. By June 2009, the portrait was female again1) In the current build, for 100 energy, the Queen can heal a biological unit or building by 200 hit points. 2) For 50 energy, the Terran Orbital Command can increase a supply depot's supply provided by +8 permanently. 3) Terran Add-Ons, Bunkers, Sensor Towers, and Missile Turrets can be salvaged for 100% of its cost. Salvage currently takes 5 seconds to complete. 4) Yes, the Banshee portrait is of a female pilot. 5) Vespene gas can still become depleted from geysers. Most geysers have 2500 gas each. Karune. 2009-06-30. Karune: Can the queen heal? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-30. but at some stage, switched back to being male.2010-02-10, New unit portraits? StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-02-15 However, with the release of the StarCraft II beta, the portrait had again gone back to being female. In addition, a variant Banshee profile was available for players in the StarCraft II beta, used instead of the in-game one. The portrait was later updated. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Banshee Quotations Heroes of the Storm Banshees can be summoned by Jim Raynor in Heroes of the Storm.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – Concept Art and Screenshots. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-23 Known Squadrons *Dusk Wings *Night Wolves Known Variants *Covert banshee *Infested banshee Known Pilots *Captain Brach Treicher Notes *In-game, the Banshee can operate over space platforms. These platforms have gravity accelerators,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook).Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. which could sustain an artificial atmosphere of sorts and so explain how Banshees can operate there. Alternatively, this can be explained by the space maneuvering gear. *When cloaked the pilot's visor in the portrait slides down and covers her eyes. This also happens when the Banshee flies under a friendly mothership, even if the cloak ability is not activated. *The Night Elf Banshee portrait is available for players who bought StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Collectors' Edition.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 The Banshee Queen portrait is available for players who bought StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm digital deluxe or collectors' edition.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Collecstor's Edition. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). April 21, 2016 *A Raynor's Raiders Heroes of the Storm shirt is available from Jinx.com, prominently featuring two banshees.2017-07-08, Heroes of the Storm Raynor's Raiders Premium Tee. Jinx.com, accessed on 2017-07-08 Images ;Skins File:SpecialBanshee SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew banshee File:MiraBanshee SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders banshee File:UmojaBanshee Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan banshee File:TyradorBanshee SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador banshee ;Portraits File:ConvertBanshee LotV Head1.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew banshee skin portrait File:Banshee SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Mira's Marauders banshee skin portrait File:Banshee SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Umojan banshee skin portrait File:TyradorBansheePortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador banshee portrait References es:AH/G-24 Banshee Category:Terran starship classes Category:Heroes of the Storm